The Marauders and Lily: A Tale of a Secret
by PinkRoseKoolKat
Summary: James, Remus, Sirius and Peter are all nervous: Tonight they would reveal to Lily their biggest secret. How will she take it? This is what I think might have happened when she found out. I do not own any of the characters or anything, the amazing JK Rowling does! Hope you like it! :)


James and Lily: A Tale of Trust

James Potter paced nervously back and forth in the Gryffindor dormitory, as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all watched him do so. Normally they would laugh at his nervousness as it was an often occurrence that he was slightly nervous before a date with Lily Evans, but tonight was different. Tonight was the night James would tell Lily their secret, and they weren't sure how she would take it. Remus looked the most worried of all, as he felt this was all his fault: if he hadn't told them about his being a were-wolf, they wouldn't have become unregistered Animagi. They all knew it was against the law to be unregistered Animagi, and running around Hogwarts with a were-wolf every Full Moon as said Animagi was even more of a risk. Remus felt so guilty that they did this just for him, but at the same time they were the reason his transformations were even tolerable. He loved Lily like the sister he never had, but he was still unsure of how she would take learning about all this secrecy. Sirius was worried for James and Remus: James because he was afraid of losing Lily over this, and Remus because he knew he felt awful about all the secrecy, as well as how Lily would take it. Peter was really unsure of what to think, all he hoped was that everything would turn out alright in the end. James worked it out so they would all meet near the lake at Midnight that very night, and once Lily arrived they would explain everything.

The four boys waited for Lily to arrive as they finished setting up a small campfire. After a few moments they saw Lily's figure appear, and Remus gulped nervously, James's heart pounded rapidly in his chest, Sirius began to pale a little, and Peter began to sweat.

Lily said with a small smile as she approached "Hey guys!" but as she looked around and saw their nervous faces in the firelight, her brow furrowed as she asked "Is everyone alright? What's going on?"

James put his hand through his hair nervously as he stood up and said "Lily, I've got something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Lily's emerald eyes sparkled with concern as she put her hand on James's cheek and asked "What's wrong, love?"

James took her aside, and said quietly "You know about Remus being a were-wolf,"

Lily nodded, and said "And as I've said it doesn't matter to me; he's still a wonderful person who I adore very much."

James smiled softly, and said "Yes, but there's something we have to tell you,"

Lily asked "What is it James?"

He sighed and took a deep breath before saying "We're…unregistered Animagi."

Lily looked bewildered for a moment, but it grew into shock as she turned around, she saw Remus sitting next to a big, black dog and a small rat, and then she noticed a large Stag walk over to where they were.

Her eyes widened: she couldn't believe what she saw. She managed to stammer out "But…but..HOW?"

Remus got up and walked over to her as he said nervously "W-well, Lily, when they found out about me being a were-wolf, they took it upon themselves to become Animagi, so they could be with me during my transformations."

Lily's face softened as she murmured "Because animals aren't affected by were-wolf bites."

Remus nodded, and tears filled his eyes as he said "Please don't hate them for it, it was all my fault, I never should have-" but he was interrupted by Lily hugging him tightly.

She said "Don't you even think it Remus."

He returned her hug, and as they broke apart, he wiped his tears on his sleeve, and she said "Oh Remus, I could never hate you, any of you," as she looked to the three animals standing in the firelight.

She looked back to Remus as she said "You deserve to be happy Remus. Especially after all the pain you go through, and if those three make you feel better during your transformations, it's worth it." Remus gave her a small smile, which she returned.

They all transformed back into their human selves, and James came over to her nervously as Remus went back to sit with Sirius and Peter.

Lily said softly "James, did you really think I would hate you for this?"

James nodded sheepishly as he said "I was afraid I'd lose you, I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't know if-" she cut him off with a passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart, she said as she held James's face gently in her hands "I love you. The fact that you, Sirius and Peter were willing to do something that dangerous just so Remus could be happy makes me love you even more. You truly care about your friends, and that's one of the things I love about you."

James looked at her with adoration clear in his hazel eyes, and kissed the palm of her right hand, and hugged her tightly as he said "I love you too."

Once they let go of each other, James and Lily walked over to the fire, holding hands.

As they sat down, they all smiled at each other.

After a few quiet moments, Lily asked "Does anyone want to go to the kitchens and get some hot cocoa?"

They all grinned, and James said "Sounds good to me!" and they all got up and headed for the kitchens after putting out the fire.

The Marauders were all relieved that Lily took their biggest secret so well, and the fact that she loved them even more for it spoke volumes at what a kind person she really was. They were all in this together now, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
